1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of arranging flexible printed wiring boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A head suspension assembly having the structure of a so-called long-tail is conventionally known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-342270. The head suspension assembly includes intermediary flexible printed wiring boards extending backward from the head suspension. The intermediary flexible printed wiring boards are coupled to a main flexible printed wiring board attached to the supported end of a carriage. The head slider can thus be supplied with a writing current and a sensing current.
Image recognition is employed to position the intermediary flexible printed wiring boards on the main flexible printed wiring board when the intermediary flexible printed wiring boards are coupled to the main flexible printed wiring board. The terminals on the intermediary flexible printed wiring boards is aligned with the terminals on the main flexible printed wiring board through the image recognition. Even though the main flexible printed wiring board is designed to receive a plurality of the intermediary flexible printed wiring boards, the image recognition allows the positioning of only one of the intermediary flexible printed wiring boards at a time. There is no means for simultaneously positioning a plurality of the intermediary flexible printed wiring boards.